


Gaius' Confect

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gaius finally figures out how to pay off Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaius' Confect

“Right behind the shop, here, Bubbles, follow me.” Gaius had finally figured out how to pay off Robin for seeing him in the bath that day. Robin insisted he wasn’t blackmailing him, but Gaius knew that was exactly what someone who was blackmailing him would say.

“What are you getting at, Gaius, I don’t see anything.” Despite Robin’s insistence that it was, no really, totally unnecessary, Gaius kept trying to bribe him.

“Just close your eyes and wait a moment.” Robin closed his eyes and Gaius positioned him against the back of the shop. Then he knelt down and began to unlace Robin’s trousers.

“What are you doing, where did you-- Wha‽” The air rushed Robin’s crotch as his pants were suddenly pushed down to his knees.

Gaius held Robin’s cock and balls in his left hand. “Do you mind if I…I’ll stop if you want me to, but I think you’ll enjoy yourself.”

Robin didn’t know what to say. “Guh, um, okay, sure, that’s-- aaahh!” His penis began to throb and grow in his agreement as Gaius took the enlarging head into his mouth. His tongue glided around it and pushed against the tip. Robin’s dick reacted graciously, stiffening more than it had ever been before. 

Gaius began to bob his head up and down, taking more and more of Robin’s length into his mouth every time. He slid his tongue up the underside of Robin’s shaft whenever he came up. He swallowed with the entire length in his mouth to cause an intense feeling, and Robin’s hips bucked when he did so.

Despite the intense pleasure, Robin couldn’t get out of his head. He had no idea what to do with his hands. Very briefly he placed his hands on Gaius’ shoulders, but that felt wrong. He folded them across his chest, but that hindered his view. He settled on placing them behind his head, elbows up, fingers interlacing. He didn’t know what sounds to make, so he didn’t make any, instead breathing shallow, quick breaths. Still, though, Robin felt there was something very hot about doing this outside, behind a shop, where anyone could notice them, see them, watch them. An intense wave of pleasure as Gaius swallowed again while massaging his balls brought him down out of his mind, to a world only of sensation. 

And someone had noticed them, saw them, and was watching them. The merchant Anna looked on from the back section of her own stall, where there was an opening between the two edges of the cloth tent. The sight aroused her, and she open her pants, slipping her hand down beneath the mess of close cropped red hair. She rubbed her palm against her clit and slipped her fingers into her opening. She had always been attracted to the thief, he was a good merchant that liked money almost as much as she did. She made him her business partner and her protégé. 

Anna grabbed a cucumber with which she was going to make dinner with her right hand. She figured Gaius wouldn’t mind as long as she washed it off and also didn’t know. She slid the fruity shaft deep into her dripping cunt slowly, pulling out and pushing it in faster each time. At the same time she massaged her clit with her right hand. She knew she had to be quiet so they would not hear her. She stifled her moans, breathing heavily, biting her lip to keep quiet through the spectacular bliss. Anna wondered if that cute ginger-headed guy would be as skilled between her legs own legs as he was between Robin’s. That thought made her shudder and gasp as the pressure inside her released, and she came. 

Robin was being driven mad. Gaius licked and sucked Robin’s penis. With the entire length in his mouth, he moaned, and the vibrations made Robin shudder as the world went fuzzy for a few seconds. He paused, taking Robin’s rock hard cock in his right hand, stroking up and down. He moved downward, to Robin’s balls and began to suckle them. Massaging with his tongue, he felt them pull upward. He took away his hand and licked along all sides of Robin’s cock. He took his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. He bobbed along Robin’s dick a few more times, feeling it start to convulse.

Robin could feel himself getting closer. The muscles in his legs tensed up, his knees started to buckle and his bucked.

Gaius held Robin’s cock in his mouth, kept his tongue moving as Robin shook and tensed and bucked. Robin let out a “Nahaaah!” as his convulsing cock began to spurt into Gaius’ warm mouth. His tongue tickled against the underside of Robin’s tip as he came. Gaius pulled his mouth off, savoring the warm sweet confection in his mouth before swallowing it all at once. He smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Robin’s deflating tip. 

Robin started to redo his pants hastily. “That was a, uh. That was, um, Er, yeah.”

Gaius chuckled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Bubbles. I hoped you’d have fun. I know I did.” 

Robin looked down to Gaius’ crotch. He could see the erection pressing against the trousers. Robin wasn’t sure what to do at this point. “Should I be, uh, reciprocating?”

Gaius laughed again. “Nah, Bubbles, we’re finally even. If I let you do that, I’d have to owe you again. I’ll take care of it. You can keep all of the stuff I gave you. You run along first, don’t want to be suspicious.”

Robin shuffled away, in a blissful haze, almost stumbling. Gaius hummed to himself, glancing over at Anna’s stall. He made sure they’d be in a position she could see them between the edges of her tent’s canvas. He pulled down his trousers and began to work on himself. 

Gaius couldn’t know for sure if she saw them, but he hoped she did. He thought of Anna getting herself off at the sight of him going down on Robin. He thought of going down on her as Robin “reciprocated” for him. He thought of her stroking both his Robin’s cocks at the same time. He thought of her face and her eyes and her smile. He thought of her laugh. He thought of her breasts, perky and firm. Shit, was he in love with his boss?

Gaius gasped and shuddered. He buckled to the ground onto his knees. He was still thinking about her, and he moaned “Anna” as his cock convulsed and he came hard onto the ground in front of him. His head was full of ecstasy and, apparently, love.


End file.
